


I Found my Way

by jayhalstead



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bobbi Grant and Kara are the unholy trinity, Bobbi and Kara telling the world like it is, F/F, F/M, Gen, Grant woke up on the wrong side of the bed, Kara's done with the world, Roommates, Skye's a little jealous, Skye's got a crush, academy au, bobbi and kara are gfs kind of, specialist best friends bc who needs canon right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4009363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayhalstead/pseuds/jayhalstead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Grant says all the wrong things, Skye misses all the big signs, Bobbi's just trying to make it through the next hour and Kara's being a grump cat. </p>
<p>or </p>
<p>The one where everything is a mixed up cluster fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Found my Way

**Author's Note:**

> I live in an au world. I always wanted a Grant and Bobbi friendship and since canon did not deliver just that, I decided to make it happen. It all started on twitter one day and it spiraled quickly. 
> 
> Its how most things occur for me. 
> 
> Enjoy!

There was nothing worse than this.

The loud outbreak of ringing from the side table next to Kara’s face was horribly distasteful. 

Kara outreached her left hand bringing it down in a quick manner to stop the noise that was giving her the headache she already has from blooming into a full on migraine. Except what she thought was the table was actually a face. A chiseled face. Matter of fact, her legs were being weighed down by a thigh that she could feel was pure muscle and the pillow she thought she was holding onto was a waist. 

“Jesus Christ.” She mumbled without opening her eyes. 

An equally matched groan is heard, “That’s my face. Wrong way. Hurry up and turn it off.”

“If you could stop yelling for two seconds, I would really appreciate it.” She snared, prying her eyes open to see that it wasn’t even her phone alarm going off. She hits the snooze button with no finesse at all. 

“You’re not Bobbi.” He states, slightly confused, dragging his eyes around the room. 

“Really? What gave that away genius?” she questions. “How did you even get in my bed?”

“The last thing I remember is looking for Bobbi and heading to her room. Which I am in.” he straightens out pulling all the covers with him. At least they both have clothes on. Under garments count right? 

Kara let out an annoyed huff, “Do you guys communicate at all? We switched rooms yesterday before we went out. So technically this is my room. You’re lucky, I love you and her, so I forgive you for this little mishap.” 

“I’m never drinking with you guys again.” He manages to get out, while pulling out a long black strand of hair stuck in his mouth. He could use a gallon of water right about now…cotton mouth was a bitch. He was going to kill Trip for handing him all those shots. 

“You’ve said that the last, I don’t know, thirty times you have so.” Kara pushes him towards the edge of the bed, grabbing onto her blanket, “You have the obstacle course today. In exactly ten minutes, now get out.”

“How do you even know that?” he mumbles. “That was a stupid question. Don’t answer that.” 

Trying to bury herself further into her bed, she retorts, “At least I don’t have to tell you you’re an idiot.” 

Grant tumbles slightly trying to find his footing. “You’re so pleasant in the morning. How could Bobbi ever not sleep with you?”

Being hungover was an experience Grant forgot existed. He had a very high tolerance for alcohol but apparently whatever he drank last night, well, it was straight poison. He lazily threw on his clothes from yesterday, and they wreaked of alcohol and smoke. 

There wasn’t enough time to pretend he had his shit together. 

That’s okay. A certain blonde would be reeling in the same benefits he had. 

Absolutely none. 

**

Thank god for days off. 

Kara felt like a bag of bricks hit her upside her head and no hangover cure was helping her feel better. The extra sleep she had gotten, an hour’s worth, was pointless. She felt like death warmed over, had embraced it, and now she was letting her lap once again be a resting place for someone else’s body part. 

Skye’s head was perched in Kara’s lap, long brown hair spilling all over the place, and Kara couldn’t have found a better moment of peace.

That’s a lie. She could have done without the pounding in her head. She sighed letting the sun beat down on her tan skin. The only real sanctuary she had was long gone. The desire to build a new one wasn’t lost, but it wasn’t the right time. 

If a right time even existed. 

Skye’s fingers gently tugs at her choker, “This really blows.”

“What does?” she questioned. 

Skye finally opened her eyes, tilting her head toward Kara and away from the blinding sun, “The fact that the guy I like has a thing for another girl when I exist.”

The magical thing about Kara is that she somehow always remained unbiased on most subjects. How she remained objective and honest despite her closeness to the situation is beyond Skye. The subtle threats after the non-sugarcoated advice was probably it. It’s funny but you know what isn’t? The fact that Kara could snap her like a twig in less than a minute. A communications student surrounding herself with specialists was a pro as much as it was a con. 

“I didn’t know you had a crush?” 

“It literally doesn’t matter because he looks at me like a little sister.” Skye groaned. She was trying to move on from that insecure little girl. She really was. She didn’t want to have the ‘nobody wants me’ complex anymore. It wasn’t that simple. 

Kara shook her head, “Have you tried to make a move or let him know?” 

Skye looked at her incredulously, “Um no. Why would I do that when all he talks about is that other girl? That would just turn out extremely embarrassing.” 

“I have enough relationship problems to deal with on my own. So you do you, Skye. The pieces will fall where they may. I really hope it’s in your favor.” Kara said genuinely. She truly wanted Skye to be happy. The girl has become someone refers to as a close friend. Hopefully, she could be completely upfront about a certain girl soon. If only Bobbi would stop playing games. “Do I get to know who this guy is?”

“No because- “ 

Kara yelled, “Holy shit!” 

Both Skye and Kara burst into a fit of laughter looking at the site from across the field. 

**

Grant raised his arms above his head as he laid on the grass as he gasped trying to catch his breath. 

“Oh my god Ward.” Bobbi stated in between heavy breaths, “Are you okay?”

“Fine.” He choked out. 

Bobbi drops down onto her ass next to him, “I don’t think you are. That was a pretty nasty fall.” 

“Can we not talk about it?” he closes his eyes realizing what a dip shit he had just been.

“Chill out.” Bobbi lets out a chuckle, “We’ve all been there. I’m there. I’m just glad it happened to you and not me.”

“How comforting. You’re a true friend.” He was starting to feel queasy again. 

Obstacle courses were easy. They had always been easy. He was at the top of his class for a reason. He had excellent hand to hand and head to toe coordination and yet he failed to show it. He just embarrassed himself in front of his whole class. His life was heading into the dumps quicker than he was able to blink. 

“So since we have a moment and you aren’t running off, who are you bringing to formal?”

“Really Bobbi? I’m not going. Why bother asking?”

Bobbi laid back into the grass next to Grant, “I’m so glad you asked.” She let a smile upon her face, “There’s a cute brunette girl who just happens to be my newest roommate who you think is pretty cute.”

Grant lifted his tee shirt to wipe the sweat off his brow, “That would only work if she liked me. I think she has a thing for you.” 

Bobbi couldn’t believe the things that were coming out of his mouth. “How hard did you hit your head?”

“I didn’t.”

“She definitely does not have a thing for me.” she argued. 

“You’re all she talks about.”

Bobbi rolled her eyes, “Humor me and ask her to the formal. I will not expect anything less.”

He doesn’t tell her he considers it. 

**

Skye really asked for this when she made that comment.

“Just look at her legs. She’s a true Amazonian queen.” Skye pointed out holding a framed picture of Bobbi and Grant from their first day at the academy. 

She truly did admire Bobbi’s legs. Actually, she really was envious of Bobbi’s whole package. The girl literally had everything. Long blonde hair that framed her face perfectly. A bright smile that can melt the hearts of everyone around her. A body that was pure goals. She wouldn’t even know where to start when describing her personality. There were no words. She was a great person even with her flaws. 

If Skye didn’t love her, she’d definitely hate her. 

Grant snorted flopping down on the couch next to Skye, “They are a really great pair of legs.” 

The combined weight had Skye falling slightly into his side. He wasn’t complaining. The smell of coconuts insulting his senses gave him momentary bliss. If he had it his way, he’d wrap his fingers in her hair, pull her onto his lap and finally kiss her. It was becoming an ache, deep in his chest, he couldn’t quite control. Skye could be overly affectionate, enjoying body contact more than anyone he knew but lately, she’s been more enclosed on herself. Grant was never one for people crowding in his personal space, but Skye, he’d let her do whatever she wanted. 

Therefore, he would take what he can get. 

Either way, what she said was true. Bobbi was his best friend. He had no problem admitting that she was beautiful. There was no point in denying the obvious. The blind could probably tell that she was. The truth is, he wasn’t attracted to her in that way. He had to kiss her once for a class role play exercise and they probably both had better sexual chemistry with a piece of sandpaper. Obviously, the whole point is it doesn’t matter who it is, he had to be convincing. It was a tough sell for both, through the laughing and quick witted remarks they were throwing each other. 

Skye’s eyes flickered over to Grant, trying to read his facial expression, “I can just imagine what she could do with them.” Why did she say that? She was a glutton for punishment, that’s why. She’d be cursing herself all night for this one. 

“I don’t.” Grant admits. The corners of his lips start to curl and he snickers, “I’ve had my head between those legs before.”

Skye spoke to soon. She really fucking did. Would it be cute to just shove her foot into her mouth? This is the millionth time she decided to say something without thinking it through. The twisted knot sitting in the pit of her stomach reminding her that Grant was unavailable without the actual label. Skye had never talked directly to Bobbi or Ward about whether or not they were together. She did assume but not without merit. The signs were all in her face. 

Plus, was it really her place to be nosy? 

If someone had asked Skye if she thought the day she met Grant Ward that she would like him, she’d laugh in their face. She might have even added ‘whatever crack your smoking, I’d love some. It seems really solid’. He was a complete ball buster. She had wondered how he had any friends at all. The fact of the matter is she wouldn’t have been able to foresee this bond or the fact that he’s only really like that around people he doesn’t know a lick about. 

Now she’s stuck picturing what she dreamed countless nights of Ward doing to her, doing it to Bobbi instead. Skye’s nails began to dig into her palms as she held her hands in fists. Bobbi’s fingers threading throughout his hair, tugging on his dark strands as she rode his face until he had her begging his name in choked gasps. 

Jesus, she was really going to need tequila shots to wash away her stupidity. 

“It’s a real party.” he continues with a lighthearted tone. There were so many times he had sparred with Bobbi that he knows exactly how he never wants to deal with those long limbs of hers. 

The first time they had trained together in the gym, she wrapped her legs around him like a pole. She was almost as tall as him, with only a few inches to differentiate, and he was literally stuck in place. Well…until she flattened him out on the mat. 

The second time she had really gotten a good handle on him was the first time he was sick. If Bobbi excelled at anything it was kicks. Grant really didn’t need to get his ass handed to him by Bobbi when he was already weak. Too bad Mother Nature didn’t care for his sob story. A full frontal kick to his chest landed him on his back heaving for whatever air he could get. 

The third time and the last, before he swore he would never pair up with Bobbi again, he had miscalculated one of Bobbi’s moves. Before he could recover, his head was locked tightly between her legs in one hell of a choke hold that had him seeing stars. Nonetheless, Grant never got the chance to see if he would have stuck with that particular declaration. Classes were combined, partners were assigned, and that’s how he met Kara. 

Skye’s mouth went dry the moment he let the words slip from his lips.

“Those are stories for another day.” Grant stood up, already halfway towards the door in three steps, “Come on. I’m starving, I don’t feel like cooking and the cafe is serving breakfast for dinner.” 

That’s exactly what Skye wanted. Stories. Maybe Ward, Bobbi and her can all hold hands around the campfire with s’mores she could conveniently choke on.   
Skye rolled her eyes not believing this was her life. How blessed. 

Good thing she really fucking liked pancakes.

And Grant. 

**

Jealously was ugly, especially on her. 

Skye was used to being in control and believing she had a hand in what fate dealt her. So in moments like this, where she found herself dumbfounded, irritated, and unable to forget one Grant Ward, it was really grinding her gears. 

What else doesn’t help? The fact that all she wants to do is giggle at how ridiculous this whole situation is but then she’d have to explain. Lying to Ward wasn’t exactly easy. 

“What’s on your mind?” he questions with his mouth half stuffed with pancakes. 

She hadn’t realized she was poking at her own, mindlessly swirling a piece in the maple syrup. At least now there was an excuse to let out the giggle she was suppressing.  
“Real attractive, Ward.” She quips, letting a small smile stick around, “Chicks must really dig your manners.” 

“What can I say? I’m adorable.” He’s giving her the biggest, cheesiest smile he can muster. Pieces of his pancakes still stuffed in his cheeks. She had to give it to him, he really was adorable. So adorable she could punch him in his perfectly carved cheekbones. “I did want to talk to you about something.” 

She hums, uncertain of where this conversation is about to go. Skye reverts to what she does best in times of unforeseeable things, she deflects. “Is it about that poor job you did during the obstacle course today? Because-“, she sucks in a deep breath through clenched teeth, “that was rough to watch.” 

Ward’s smile drops faster than she could manage to blink, “My performance was not poor.” 

“I wouldn’t call missing the rope an excellent run. You dropped to the ground like a free falling sack of potatoes.” She beams taking a sip of her ice tea. “Did the wind just happen to blow at that time or…”

He groaned thinking about the misfortune he had this morning, “Or I was still seeing double and thought the rope was about 5 inches the wrong way. As I was saying, I have something to ask before you rudely interrupted me.”

Skye mocked gasped bringing her hand dramatically to her chest, “You wound me. How will I ever live with myself after giving such sweet insight to my wanderings this morning?”

“Sweet my ass.” He actually had to roll his eyes at that one. If he didn’t just spit it out now, he was never going to get it out. “I was thinking about the upcoming formal for the graduating class. I usually don’t go but it’s the last one. Would you want to go with me?” 

“Why aren’t you going with Bobbi?” she asks. 

Grant wasn’t expecting that as a response but nothing with Skye ever was predictable. “She’s going with Kara. If you don’t want to go, no hard feelings. I just thought it would be fun.”

The color of his eyes a liquid amber, brighter in the florescent lights, were staring straight into her soul. He makes her feel like she’s sixteen all over again. Sixteen and love drunk. She only wants to be wanted by him. She feels slightly crazy that she’s considering going. Skye has nothing better marked on her calendar. He could keep the truth and she could keep the lies for one night. 

He’s snapping his fingers in front of her face, “Hello, earth to Skye.” 

Her eyes locked with his, “Hmm what?”

There it is. That stupid smirk he almost permanently wears around her. She’s complete putty in his hands, “You still haven’t given me an answer. A yes would suffice.”

Damn. 

She’ll have to work at her resisting skills another day. Ward would be the perfect teacher for that since he would be the biggest challenge she’d have to overcome. “Yes, I’ll go with you.” 

“Cool.” He answers picking up both their plates, doing a clean sweep of the table, “I’m really glad.” 

As Ward returns to the table from throwing out all of their trash, she collects her phone and wallet off the table, “You really need to work on that game of yours.” 

“I have plenty of game.” He defends as he wraps his arm around her shoulders. She could feel his hot breathe tickle her ear as he whispered, “You said yes, didn’t you?” 

He presses his lips against her temple before letting out a small chuckle. She takes a deep breath trying to find her composure. Her heart’s suddenly racing as the giddiness bounces throughout her body. Skye’s feeling warm all over, a slight flush creeping upon her skin at the contact with him, and she just knows.

She’s fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for everyone who has read this! I really appreciate it. I will most likely be posting other one shots to go with this little world. We have to see what happens at the formal right?


End file.
